


You're not [and if you are, I don't care]

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, first time after long time, s5e20
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Sam no lleva bien el alegato final de Brady.Dean no lleva bien que Sam no lo lleve bien.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito con motivo del cumpleaños de Sam para Wincest Infinito (aunque llego tardísimo). 
> 
> Se sitúa en la quinta temporada y comienza justo con la escena en que Sam mata a Brady (podría ser un coda). 
> 
> Ni personajes ni universo de Supernatural me pertenecen.

* * *

**You're not**

**[and if you are, I don't care]**

> _ “Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain. Yellow eyes, Ruby, me? But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no, no. You're the one who trusted us. You're the one who let us into your life, let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again. Ever wonder why that is, Sammy? Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins and, deep down, you know you're just like us. Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. You ever think of that?! Maybe the only difference between you and a demon...is your hell is right here”. _

Aquel callejón apestaba. Como sus vidas.

Dean dejó salir a Crowley, un acto de desmesurada conmiseración, dadas las circunstancias, y terminó de sellar el callejón con sal de roca. Se alzó, despacio y miró la espalda ancha de Sam. Él a un lado de la línea; al otro, Sam y su antiguo compañero de Stanford.

Desde allí podía notar la energía.

La calma no le engañaba. Conocía a Sam.

Si Dean podía notar la venganza bullendo corrosivamente en el citoplasma de cada una de sus células, no quería imaginar qué era lo que estaba sintiendo Sam en esos momentos. 

Si su hermano pretendía desangrar al tipo, Dean tenía todas las horas del mundo. Si quería desmembrarlo minuciosamente, él observaría en silencio. Si antes de todo ello quería torturarlo un poco, Dean podía darle un par de ideas. 

Aquella alimaña siguió hablando y Dean apretó la mandíbula. Todo aquello no era más que mierda. La forma en que habitualmente los demonios mentían, retorcían y enmarañaban. Una forma más de corromper, de ensuciar. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él hizo que se fijara en Sam. Era personal. Era  _ demasiado _ . Pero Sam estaba centrado, no había señales de tensión en sus hombros, ni en su espalda, ni en su postura en general. Su mirada bajó hasta su mano. Allí. El puño que rodeaba el mango del cuchillo mata-demonios se apretaba en torno a la madera, aflojaba y luego apretaba... Con fuerza. 

Era el único signo, el único movimiento, en realidad, en todo el cuerpo de Sam. 

Era como si estuviese aguardando. Dejándole hablar, dejando que terminara su alegato. 

Empapándose en él, maldito fuera.

—Interesante teoría. —La voz de hielo y un segundo después, Brady estaba ensartado en el cuchillo como si fuera un pincho moruno, con tal fuerza que a Dean por un segundo le pareció que estaba alzado en el aire.

No hubo tortura, ni ensañamiento. Un golpe simple y efectivo, de esos que solo te enseñaba la experiencia. Nada de venganza; solo caza.

En cuanto el chisporroteo eléctrico cesó, Sam sacó el cuchillo y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que el cuerpo sin vida de Brady caía al suelo con un golpe seco. El trabajo estaba hecho. El papel con la dirección del siguiente Jinete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y unas cuantas horas por delante para comer, dormir… lo que fuera. Antes de ponerse en marcha temprano la mañana siguiente.

Había visto un local cerca del motel con el cartel fundido, pero el parking lleno y Dean, de alguna manera tenía buen olfato para estas cosas, así que…

—Hey, Sam, ¿quieres…

Pero Sam pasó por su lado, poniendo el cuchillo mata-demonios en la palma de su mano, y continuó caminando hacia la boca del callejón sin decir ni una palabra…

_ Mierda. _

Dean limpió la hoja del cuchillo en su manga y lo guardó mientras salía detrás de su hermano.

—¡Sam! ¡Espera!

Farfulló una palabrota cuando no se detuvo y apretó el paso cuando Sam desapareció de su vista al doblar la esquina de la calle.

Dos segundos después la dobló él y frenó en seco.

Sam tenía la mano derecha apoyada en la pared de ladrillo desconchado y la izquierda sobre su rodilla, mientras se debatía entre intensas arcadas. Al final, improductivas, una vez habían salido todos los líquidos digestivos, porque, claro, Sam, ese día, no había comido apenas.

Mierda.  _ Mierdamierdamierda… _

—Eh, hey, Sam...

Se adelantó un paso y sujetó a Sam por el brazo, dándole un punto más de apoyo, pero él se deshizo del contacto antes de que la última arcada seca le sacudiera. Escupió.

—Ya está. —Se incorporó, se apartó el pelo de la cara, miró hacia el final de la calle, a nada en particular, mientras inhalaba una buena cantidad de aire para tranquilizarse. (Pero no lo miró a él)—. Estoy bien. — _ Bienyunamierda _ —. Vamos.

Dean le siguió hasta el Impala. Abrió el maletero y le lanzó una botella de agua, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sam se llenó la boca de agua, se enjuagó y la tiró en el arcén. Luego bebió profusamente hasta vaciar la botella. Nada estaba bien, pero habló en tono casual:

—Hay un bar que tiene buena pinta muy cerca del motel. Había pensado que podemos tomarnos la noche libre. Comer algo…  _ beber _ … y descansar. —Silencio—. Hey, has estado cojonudo ahí. Todo el día, en realidad. Ese hijo de puta, quer...

—Dean. —Dean dejó de parlotear al instante, cortado por la voz hosca de Sam. Debía de tener la garganta en carne viva—. Necesito… —su mirada en otro sitio. Cualquier sitio—... necesito estar solo.

Todo lo que Dean había sido se revolvió en ese momento, como una culebra en sus entrañas. Pero durante el último año, había aprendido algunas cosas. 

Y Sam ya no era un crío.

—Solo voy a dar un paseo.

Dean asintió. Como una promesa.

—Ok. Vale. Estaré en la habitación del motel.

Su hermano asintió también y comenzó a alejarse calle abajo. _  
_


	2. Cero

_Get some sleep_

_Or lie and wait_

_Until the day_

_I burn away_

[The Rat; Dead Confederate]

  
  


**_Cero_ **

Una victoria era una victoria.

Era lo que Dean se repetía bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, con los dedos crispados sobre alicatado blanco y anodino. Como un cántico, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, _una victoria… es una victoria_. No tenía demasiado a lo que agarrarse, tras esa noche. Solo en la habitación, no tenía demasiado en lo que poder centrar su atención. 

Así que se centró en su cántico y en el agua resbalando por su piel, lavando todos sus pecados.

Si Sam hubiera estado ahí, golpearía la puerta y le llamaría pervertido. 

Pero no esa noche. 

Si escarbaba un poco, debajo de su cántico insípido, sabía que la culpa era suya. Que Sam no estaría vete a saber dónde si no fuera por él.

La idea le había parecido buena al principio, pero no había calibrado bien las consecuencias. Crowley le había advertido. Que meter a Brady y a su hermano en la misma estancia era como encender la mecha de un explosivo. Pero Sam y él no estaban en ese punto. Sam y él estaban tratando de levantar de nuevo sus cimientos y para ello Dean necesitaba confiar en él. En ese punto estaban Sam y él. Restablecer su mundo. Sam había cumplido su parte. Y Dean había pensado que merecía matar a aquel hijo de puta. Había pensado que podría ofrecerle una válvula de escape para que dejara salir lo que sabía que su hermano llevaba dentro. Así que, un callejón oscuro, una línea de sal y Dean guardándole las espaldas. 

Venganza.

Cerró el grifo de un manotazo. Apartó los mantras baldíos de su cabeza y se enrolló una toalla áspera a las caderas, con todos sus pecados aún sobre él.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. La luz del neón del prostíbulo de enfrente parpadeaba en jirones sobre paredes empapeladas en los años setenta. Por lo menos. La moqueta le raspó la planta de los pies al moverse hacia su petate. No se molestó en buscar nada más que unos calzoncillos. No se molestó en secarse antes de coger su petaca y tirarse en la cama más cercana a la puerta. 

Para qué.

Hacía un calor de mil demonios ahí.

Miró la cama vacía de al lado y algo se le encogió en el centro de su pecho. Casi dolió.

Era una promesa.

Se la había hecho a Sam. Y se la había hecho a sí mismo.

Para cumplirla, para estarse quieto y no salir y encontrarlo y arrastrarlo hasta allí necesitaba todo lo que había en la petaca. Y probablemente algo más. Pero no iba a emborracharse.

Algo le decía que esa noche no era buena idea.

Cruzó el antebrazo sobre sus ojos y esperó. Esperó durante mucho tiempo. Horas…

…

Horas.

…

Los pasos arrastrados en el exterior fueron los delatores. Se levantó como un resorte sin estar seguro de si estaba dormido o no. Si estaba durmiendo, era una pesadilla; un callejón maloliente, un demonio hijo de puta y una línea de sal pintada por él.

[Toda la vida de Sam por los aires].

Se puso en movimiento hacia la puerta mientras al otro lado trataban de acertar con la cerradura. Sin embargo, no empuñó ningún arma. 

La moqueta raspando sus pies, el cuerpo se le había enfriado, pero aún hacía calor. Y abrió la puerta, porque si tenía que esperar a que Sam atinase, iban listos.

一Hey… 一La voz rasposa por el sueño.

Sam no dijo nada. Se quedó por un momento quieto en la puerta, como si no esperase verlo ahí. Y seguía sin mirarle. Pero Dean sí le miraba a él. Lo escaneó, rayos equis en busca de signos de pelea, heridas, sangre… Por un instante no supo lo que buscaba [ _solo un paseo, Dean_ ], pero fue eficaz, como siempre. La luz parpadeante del neón le bastó para saber que, aunque tenía un aspecto deplorable, Sam no sangraba por ningún sitio.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.

一¿Dónde…? 一Mierda, no quería parecer entrometido, pero _necesitaba_ saber… 一¿Dónde has estado?

Cerró la puerta a su espalda. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba las cinco y veinte. Sam había estado fuera casi _cinco_ horas.

Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros, masculló un «no lo sé» [cinco horas y no sabía…] y luego dio un traspié que le hizo ver el suelo más de cerca.

Dean estuvo ahí.

Al microsegundo.

El olor a alcohol impregnó su nariz. Alcohol, polvo y sudor. Y perfume de mujer. Dean fue incapaz de obviarlo.

Tenía el cuerpo de su hermano pegado al suyo, doscientos kilos prácticamente sobre él, y si Sam no le ayudaba un poco, se iban a ir los dos al suelo.

一Vamos, _Sasquatch_. Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Sam se tuvo en pie de nuevo. Sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros, la piel ardiendo. La mirada en el suelo, la respiración agitada.

_Joder, Sam. Éste no era el acuerdo. No cinco putas horas sin…_

一Lo siento.

Las manos se apartaron. El frío. Algo se rompió.

Dean buscó su mirada.

一Eh… Eh, Sammy… 一Vio la miseria incluso a oscuras. La expresión vacía de alguien cuyos cimientos acababan de volar. Y Dean, joder, debería haberlo previsto.

一Lo… siento.

一 _Shhh_ , eh, Sam, no. 一Dean no lo soltó, lo envolvió y mientras, Sam reculó torpemente, murmurando cosas que Dean no lograba entender, hasta que dio con su espalda contra la pared一. _Shhh_ , _shhh_ , Sam, eh…

La inercia era una mala víbora y Sam era un cuerpo pesado, y, de todas formas, él siempre había gravitado hacia el mismo punto, así que Dean acabó dando con sus huesos contra su hermano. Sam gruñó un poco, pero sus manos volvieron a sus hombros, como si quisieran amortiguar el impacto. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron durante unos instantes. Era whisky. Y los dedos de Sam, erráticos por la piel desnuda de la parte superior de su torso [hombros, brazos, pecho…], y su voz, que sonaba rota.

Era su polla llenándose de sangre bajo la tela fina de los boxer.

No podía evitarlo. 

Era Sam.

Era el deseo. Una ola devastadora que apenas era capaz de contener porque eran las cinco de la mañana y su cuerpo apenas le respondía.

Y porque hacía más de un maldito año.

Sam escondió la cara en su cuello y mordió un gemido. 

Luego se hizo a un lado, apartándose de él.

Dean inspiró hondo y dejó salir el aire, despacio, todavía de cara a la pared. Cuando se volvió, Sam, milagrosamente, había hecho su camino hasta la cama. Era en la que había estado él, pero no importaba. 

No importaba nada.

Le quitó las botas y lo movió, con poca colaboración por su parte, para meterlo bajo la colcha.

Como un pervertido [como tantas otras veces] lo observó de pie junto a la cama. No sabía si estaba durmiendo, pero su cuerpo estaba vencido. Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como le invadía esa sensación familiar. 

Su trabajo. 

Su misión en la vida. 

Estaba a punto de amanecer, pero sabía que venían días oscuros. 


	3. Uno

**_Uno_ **

Dean volvió al motel con dos bolsas de papel grasientas, llenas de comida basura, y más cerveza de la que ni siquiera él podía beber en una noche. Después de conducir durante casi diez horas seguidas, que alguien le quitara los pequeños placeres de la vida. 

—¡Sam! —Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y metió la cerveza en la nevera—. ¡Sam, mi estómago está al vacío, tío, y eso no debe ser sano! ¡Si vas a tardar mucho, no pienso esperarte, que lo sepas!

Silencio.

Y su cabeza sumó dos más dos. Sam había estado de lo más normal durante todo el día, pero la habitación había estado a oscuras cuando Dean había llegado, todas las luces apagadas. Fue directo hasta la puerta del aseo y, antes de que pudiera llamar [o tirarla abajo], se abrió. Sam apareció, recién duchado (por segunda vez en ese día), el pelo mojado y peinado, vaqueros y camisa limpios. 

—¿Qué haces? —frunció el ceño.

Dean bajó la mano que aún tenía en el aire. 

—Nada. — _ Entrar un poco en pánico _ —. Iba a empezar a comer sin ti. Tardón.

Sam pasó por su lado con la ropa que había llevado y fue hasta el lado de su cama en el que tenía el petate.

—Hazlo. No tengo hambre.

Dean resopló. No pudo evitarlo. 

—Qué. 

—Eso es imposible. 

Sam le miró desde el otro extremo de la habitación. No había desayunado, por la resaca, según él. En el bar en el que habían parado a medio camino, se había dedicado a remover la comida en el plato. Honestamente, Dean ni siquiera había esperado que se levantara antes del medio día. Pero Sam había dormido algo más de dos horas, «vamos a por ese hijo de puta»; se habían puesto en marcha y no había comido nada en todo el día. Ambos lo sabían. Y ambos sabían lo que la ropa limpia a aquellas horas significaba.

Pero si Sam esperaba que Dean le dejase salir por ahí, a saber dónde, a beber y a… follar,  _ o lo que fuera _ , con el puto estómago vacío, es que no lo conocía.

El duelo de miradas acabó cuando Sam dejó caer la ropa que había llevado en las manos y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Rebuscó en una de las bolsas hasta dar con una de las hamburguesas y luego la engulló en, según contó Dean, cuatro bocados. 

A secas. Sin beber, tragó hasta que hubo desaparecido de su boca. Dean apretó la mandíbula. 

—¿Contento?

—Extático.

Se giró, cogió su cazadora. La puerta se cerró y todo lo que Dean hizo durante las dos siguientes horas fue beber cerveza y maldecir como un estibador de puerto.

Luego pensó en salir él también. Pero por alguna razón, no se sentía bien con la idea de que Sam volviera a una habitación vacía.

Cuando fue obvio que su hermano no volvería antes de medianoche, llamó a Bobby. Al viejo no le hizo demasiada gracia escuchar que estaban tomándose su tiempo, porque, total —y Dean apartó el auricular de su oído— «¡estamos en mitad del puto Apocalipsis!»

A la mierda Bobby. A la mierda Sam y, sobre todo, a la mierda la maldita promesa de respetar su espacio y su criterio que Dean se había hecho.

Volvió a abrir el móvil. Durante el día había activado el GPS de Sam. Solo en caso de emergencia.

No tenía ni idea de si era un caso de emergencia —de emergencia  _ real _ —, pero era un puto caso de emergencia en la escala de valores de Dean Winchester. Y con eso bastaba, ¿no?

No tuvo que entrar al bar. En el parking, antes de apagar siquiera el motor del Impala lo vio tambalearse. Solo que cuando llegó a su lado se dio cuenta que no era por el alcohol. No únicamente, en todo caso.

—¡Qué coño, Sam??! —En un gesto resuelto, se metió bajo su hombro, cargando con su peso, mientras hacía una valoración rápida de los daños. Llevaba el otro brazo encogido contra el costado, pero no parecía roto; tenían que ser las costillas. No sangraba por ningún sitio a la vista, no salvo algún corte en la mejilla (anillos o algo así), y la cara estaba bastante limpia. Todo había ido a parar al cuerpo—. Dime que han sido más de tres… —dijo, cargando como pudo con él hasta el coche.

No hablaron.

Ni durante el trayecto de vuelta, ni en la habitación, cuando le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama para terminar de hacer el diagnóstico completo. Y Dean se dio cuenta de que Sam no estaba tan borracho como había pensado en un principio. Pero aun así, silencio. Lo único que hizo Sam fue componer mueca de dolor tras mueca de dolor, conforme Dean le movía. Lo que realmente quería era sacudirle, pero al final, le dio dos calmantes, le vendó las costillas y le desinfectó los cortes de la cara, el brazo y el costado. Si no tosía sangre en las próximas horas, todo iría bien.

Cuando terminó, Sam estaba fuera de juego.

Por segunda noche consecutiva, Dean estaba a los pies de su cama, mirándole mientras dormía.

Se pasó una mano por la cara. El corazón calmándose poco a poco. 

_ ¿Qué coño, Sam? ¿Qué… coño… _

Pero Dean lo sabía.

Durante el único tiempo de su vida en que pensaba que se había alejado del peligro, Sam había estado en realidad rodeado de demonios. Vigilándole. Controlándole.

_ ¿Y dónde estabas tú? _

Se giró de golpe y con el brazo barrió todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Hamburguesas, botellines de cerveza… Todo desperdigado por el suelo.

Sam ni se inmutó. 

Buscó en su mochila la botella con la que rellenaba su petaca, desenroscó el tapón y bebió profusamente. 

Luego cogió una de las bolsas y se puso a recoger trozos de lechuga, de pan, de carne… mientras pensaba que aún quedaban cuatro horas para el amanecer…

_ Solo _ quedaban cuatro horas para el amanecer.


	4. Dos

**_Dos_ **

Ese día, Sam durmió hasta bien pasado el mediodía. Quizá  _ dormir  _ no era la palabra exacta. Dean estaba bastante seguro de que los calmantes que le había dado otra vez cuando se despertó sobre las seis de la mañana habían tenido algo que ver. Eso y que, aun con todo, probablemente le dolían hasta las pestañas.

Lo comprobó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Sam intentó levantarse, «¿por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?», su rostro contraído por el dolor, « _ joderjoderjoder _ ». Volvió a recostarse contra las almohadas, respirando como un toro enfurecido.

Dean le acercó las dos pastillas y un vaso de agua, pero Sam, el cabezota, negó con la cabeza. Rebajó la dosis.

—Vamos. Tómate una aunque sea. Tienes dos costillas rotas. 

Sam no le miró. Novedad. Aceptó el calmante y vació el vaso de agua.

—Tenemos que llegar antes de que se desaparezca...

—He pagado un día más, Sam.

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído.

—Pero… ¡no podemos perder un día, Dean! ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará La Peste en ese sanatorio y si se esfuma, todo esto…

—Sam…

—Dean, he cazado con mucho más que dos costillas rotas. —Había un tono que rozaba la advertencia y Dean no podía creérselo.

—¡No son tus jodidas costillas las que me preocupan!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Dean inspiró hondo. Luego se volvió hacia el frigorífico y se abrió una cerveza. Tiró el tapón a la basura. Apoyó la cadera contra la mesa. Bebió. Le miró. Le dio tiempo. 

Pero Sam pareció encontrar mucho más interesante el empapelado de la pared que a su hermano. Lo cual, a Dean, le cabreaba sobremanera.

—¿Qué coño pasó anoche, Sam? —La voz surgió bastante controlada, dadas las circunstancias.

Tras un momento más de silencio, Sam habló.

—Me senté en la barra, al lado de la novia de un tipo. Cuando vino a  _ hablar  _ conmigo, le dije que su madre podía chupármela también. No estaba solo.

_ Por supuesto que no.  _

Dean bebió otra vez. Varios tragos, hasta que quemó. Aunque aquella actitud no era habitual en su hermano, no dudó ni por un instante de su sinceridad. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

—Inteligente —reconoció.

Una de las formas más seguras de conseguir algo de acción cuando lo único que querías era lanzar puñetazos todo el rato.

Miró a Sam. Estirado sobre una cama que apenas le contenía; un vendaje alrededor del pecho y otros tres cubriendo cortes pequeños. Contusiones que empezaban a asomar sus colores en el torso, alguno en la cara. Ese gesto tan particular suyo, obcecado y… sufriendo. Algo se le encogió por dentro, a la altura del pecho. 

Y más abajo. 

Hizo una mueca. Definitivamente, no era el momento.

—Necesito ir al aseo —dijo Sam, rompiendo el silencio. Dean frunció el ceño ante la nueva tentativa de levantarse—. Tengo que mear.

Sam intentaba moverse con naturalidad, pero el resultado habría sido cómico si no fuera… bueno, patético. Dean le ayudó a llegar al aseo, le dio privacidad para que hiciera sus cosas, pero le echó una mano para asearse. Consiguió que comiese algo y comió con él, sentados a la mesa. Sin embargo, Sam acabó exhausto solo de mantener la postura.

La buena noticia era que si no podía moverse, esa noche no saldría y Dean tendría un maldito respiro.

—Túmbate. —Cogió la bolsa botiquín—. Voy a revisarte las heridas.

Los cortes estaban cerrados, así que todos esos apósitos fueron fuera. Aplicó antisépticos y antiinflamatorios. Por último, aflojó un poco el vendaje que le rodeaba el torso. Luego apartó todos los potingues a un lado y miró a su hermano.

—Habla conmigo.

La tarde se estaba acabando y los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían lentamente por la ventana. Sam tenía la cabeza girada hacia el exterior y Dean sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. 

Pero para salir, primero tendría que matarlo.

—¿Es por lo que dijo Brady? —Sam cerró los ojos un instante ante la mención del nombre y cuando los volvió a abrir, su gesto era adusto—. Sabes que lo único que quería era liarte, ¿no? Que los demonios siempre…

—No —mordió la palabra y clavó su mirada en sus ojos—. No estaba mintiendo. Ya lo has visto. Mi amigo de la facultad era un demonio. ¿Por qué habría de ser mentira el resto?

—Estaba intentando  _ joderte  _ la mente, Sam.  _ Tienes  _ que saber eso. Es lo que hacen: tergiversan, manipulan. Y lo hacen aunque sea lo último antes de morir, porque si pueden joder a alguien… lo harán. —Sam lo miraba en silencio, sin comprar ni la mitad de lo que le estaba diciendo Dean—. En la casa no dejaste que lo hiciera. Seguiste con el plan.

Sam resopló un risa sin humor.

—Sí. Bueno. Ahora mismo no tengo «plan».

Y cuando no había algo en lo que centrarse, había que buscarlo. Dean había estado ahí.

Sam no dijo nada más.

—Voy a buscarte hielo para las costillas.

Salió y recorrió el pasillo exterior, pisando tablas de madera dobladas por el sol hasta que llegó a la máquina de hielo. Una corriente inquieta le sacudí por dentro. Sam tenía razón. Apoyó la mano contra la máquina y con la otra pulsó el botón. Él mismo estaba sobrecogido con el hecho de que su hermano hubiera pasado años rodeado de demonios; no podía culparle a él por estar alucinando. 

Y, lo que era peor, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

A la vuelta, el pasillo se le hizo corto. Podría quedarse fuera un minuto más, pensar en algo… Pero no quería dejar solo a Sam. No más de la cuenta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sam se había incorporado y estaba sentado al borde de la cama. 

No solo eso. 

Se las había apañado para colocarse los vaqueros y una camiseta.

Su expresión era un poema cuando le miró. Era como si gritara en silencio. Tormenta gris en su mirada, el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo que Dean estaba seguro de que le dolía.

Y aun así, toda la intención estaba ahí.

Dean lanzó la bolsa de hielo con fuerza y algo hizo  _ crack  _ en su interior al mismo tiempo que ésta impactaba contra el suelo.

_ No. _

_ Ni de coña vas a salir esta noche en tu estado. _

Cargó sobre él, con las manos sobre sus hombros y utilizando la fuerza física para volver a tumbarlo sobre el colchón. Sam se resistió y a Dean le dio igual; forcejearon en un lío de cuerpos, hasta que Sam gruñó de dolor.

Dean había llegado a su límite. 

Estaba harto. 

_ Sobrepasado _ . 

Ok. Iba convertirse en el mismo cretino de siempre, pero no le importaba. Una cosa era darle espacio, pero esto… esto estaba acabando con él. No había forma humana de que Sam saliese cada noche a autodestruirse un poco y Dean lo viese pasar delante de sus narices sin mover un dedo.

Y cuando estaba por empezar a explicárselo con las palabras poco suaves y nada adecuadas que le pasaban por la mente, se dio cuenta de que seguía sobre Sam. 

Encima de la cama. 

Su hermano ya no se movía. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus respiraciones aceleradas y Dean alzó la vista. La luz de la lamparita de noche le sobraba para ver el pecho de Sam subiendo y bajando bajo la camiseta, y más arriba, su mirada. Una mezcla extraña que Dean no estaba seguro de saber interpretar. 

Dolor, un pregunta muda, una súplica, y… Dean se lamió los labios, tenso de una forma que hacía tiempo que no estaba.

Sam se removió bruscamente, intentando deshacerse de su sujección otra vez. Dean maldijo y sacudió sus brazos, un mensaje, imprimiendo mayor presión a su agarre e inmovilizándolo sin mayor esfuerzo.

Sam no estaba para pelear y lo sabía.

Sin embargo, su mirada era todo pelea. Todo fuego, impertinencia.

_ Déjalo, Sam. Por favor. Déjalo estar… _

Dean no quería.

No quería mirar a esos ojos. Ni estar ahí encima. No quería suplicar. No quería quemarse. Pero esa mirada le decía que, si se apartaba de ahí, él iba a volver a desaparecer por esa puerta…

Comenzó a moverse hacia abajo. La respiración raspando sus pulmones, las manos temblando un poco, y Sam no las movió del sitio en cuanto le soltó.  _ Buen chico.  _ Se arrastró hacia atrás sobre el colchón, sin despegar la mirada de la de su hermano, y cuando estuvo en buena posición, le levantó el borde de la camiseta sobre el hueso de la cadera izquierda, dejando al aire un trozo de piel. 

No demasiado. Lo suficiente.

A Sam le dolía respirar así. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su expresión. Las costillas debían de estar haciéndole polvo. Pero se mantenía inmóvil mientras Dean se inclinaba hacia delante, bajando la cabeza hasta la porción de piel que quedaba entre la camiseta y la cinturilla del vaquero. 

Los ojos de Sam no le abandonaban. 

Nunca.

Dean pasó el pulgar sobre la piel desnuda; un instante después fueron sus labios. Sentía la respiración de Sam acelerándose y su mirada fija en él, en lo que estaba haciendo. En lo que estaba pasando…

Sam ardía bajo su boca. Era suave, como entonces, la piel más curtida, la carne más llena. El mismo olor. Dean cerró los ojos y besó. Chupó. Con fuerza, hasta que estuvo seguro de que dejaría una marca morada.

一Joder. Dean. 一Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada, y comenzó a respirar con esfuerzo一.  _ Gah… _ 一gruñó con los dientes apretados. De dolor.

Dean soltó y pasó la lengua. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo mientras intentaba que el olor y el sabor a Sam no le volviesen loco. Mientras se esforzaba por obviar el bulto bajo la pretina de los vaqueros, a pocos centímetros de su mejilla. Lamió la zona con pasadas lánguidas y suaves, y cuando la respiración de Sam se relajó un poco, volvió a chupar en el mismo lugar. Con la misma fuerza.

一Joder. Dean…  _ Diosss _ . 一La respiración un desastre一. Joder.

Abrió los ojos y soltó el aire. Por un segundo, dejó que fueran solo sus labios sobre la piel de Sam. Dejó que se construyese el castillo de naipes en su mente. La polla le latía dura dentro de pantalones. ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se incorporó y bajó la camiseta a su sitio. Los brazos no le temblaron demasiado cuando los usó para apartarse de su hermano y bajar del colchón.

No le miró en ningún momento. 

Para su tranquilidad, Sam no intentó levantarse de nuevo de la cama y huir hacia la noche. No se movió del sitio.

Dean se encerró en el cuarto de baño prácticamente conteniendo la respiración. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos, el corazón le iba a mil. La cabeza le iba a explotar. Y la polla también.

Mientras intentaba que la Caja de Pandora que había vuelto a abrir no lo engullera, abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se quitó la camiseta y solo desabrochó los vaqueros cuando estuvo meridianamente seguro de que el más mínimo roce no le haría sobrepasar el límite. Metió la mano y se sacó la polla. No se preocupó de terminar de desvestirse; ni siquiera entró en la ducha, solo se acercó lo suficiente. Tres veces y Sam en las entrañas, y se corrió como se corría siempre que lo hacía pensando en él. Tirones largos, fuertes, los dientes apretados, la garganta latiendo con gritos que el ruido de la ducha no amortiguaría… Se tragó el nombre de Sam, de forma que solo lo escuchase su conciencia, y el agua se llevó cada pulso blanco.

  
  
  
  


一¿Por qué lo has hecho? 

Por supuesto, cuando Dean salió de la ducha, envuelto con una toalla a la cadera, Sam aún estaba despierto.

_ Por supuesto. _

一Duérmete, Sam. 一Respondió sin mirarle, buscando algo que ponerse. Se colocó los bóxer y solo entonces se quitó la toalla. Luego se metió en la cama y apagó la lamparita de noche.

Sam se incorporó en su cama, entre resoplidos y quejidos. La luz de la luna a su espalda era suficiente para saber que le estaba mirando fijamente. Aunque Dean lo habría sabido incluso en una oscuridad absoluta.

También sabía en qué estaba pensando Sam; en qué había estado pensando mientras le marcaba como a un animal, porque eso ya había pasado. Todo aquello había pasado, ellos ya habían hecho esto cuando el fuego en Stanford y Sam los días 一 _ meses _ 一 después, él…

Joder. Ni siquiera podía terminar el pensamiento...

一Quería que te estuvieses quieto 一dijo en voz baja.

A pesar de su respuesta, estaba seguro de que Sam había captado el mensaje.


	5. Tres

**_Tres_ **

Algo le despertó en mitad de la noche. Un sonido apagado, un susurro de sábanas. Metió la mano bajo la almohada y empuñó su arma. Silencio. Luego otro sonido, un quejido. Palabras ininteligibles con «no… no…  _ nonono _ » intercalados. Dean soltó el agarre de la pistola. Sam estaba moviéndose cada vez más en la cama de al lado, el balbuceo subiendo en intensidad, pero Dean seguía sin entender ni una palabra (salvo el «no»), cuando se incorporó y puso los pies desnudos sobre el suelo. Se pasó la mano por la cara y por la cabeza, sacudiéndose el sueño de encima. 

Y entonces una palabra lo acabó de despertar de golpe.

Y lo dejó helado.

_ Jess _ .

«No. No, no.  _ Nononononono _ ... Jess, ¡no!  _ ¡JESS!  _ ¡NO!  _ ¡¡NONONONO...!! _ »

No recordó haberse movido, pero de repente estaba en la cama de Sam. Palpando para encontrarle en la oscuridad. Sam seguía con su diatriba en lo que pretendían a todas luces ser gritos, pero su voz no surgía como un grito, sino como un sonido contínuo, rasgado y ahogado. 

一Sam. Vamos.

Cuando le hubo ubicado y estuvo seguro de que no iba a aplastarle, se dejó caer a lo largo de su cuerpo y hundió la cara en el cuello empapado de sudor de su hermano. Con voz baja y queda, la boca muy cerca de su oído, le habló «eh, Sam, Sammy, estoy aquí, Sam, justo aquí, Sam; Sammy, eh, shhh, estoy aquí, SammysammysammyssshhSam...», mientras trataba de despertarlo con pequeñas sacudidas que se convirtieron en caricias y luego volvían a ser sacudidas.

Supo el momento exacto en que se despertó. El movimiento de su cuerpo cambió, una respiración más honda. El brazo sobre los ojos, un juramento musitado.

Dean alzó la cabeza del cuello. Tenía mechones pegados al cráneo por el sudor y su cuerpo se estremecía aún, mientras trataba de serenarse. Se dio cuenta de que el brazo sobre los ojos trataba de esconder otra cosa.

一¿Estás bien?

El silencio se extendió y Dean aguardó. Aguardó a que Sam le mintiera y le dijera que sí, que estaba bien. 

一Está en mi cabeza 一musitó con la garganta rota, como si en realidad hubiera estado gritando.

El corazón de Dean se disparó en su pecho.

«Está en mi cabeza, Dean. Haz que pare…  _ Haz que pare, Dean _ ». 

El eco de su voz hacía cinco años. Días de carretera interminable porque nunca era suficiente distancia de Palo Alto y noches de pesadillas que aún olían a humo. 

Dean solo conocía una forma de «hacer que pare».

Estaba prácticamente sobre él y Sam bajó el brazo de sus ojos. La expresión atormentada, una súplica muda, un punto de arrepentimiento. Su mano aterrizó sobre su costado y Dean tembló,  _ tanto tiempo _ . Sam la movió hacia abajo y respiró hondo, con una mueca de dolor.

一Sam.

Si seguía bajando, Sam iba a saber lo preparado que estaba Dean para aquello. Y tenía toda la intención de dejar que lo supiera. 

Cuando le notó cerca del ombligo, dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Sam le cogió por fuera de la tela de los bóxer y no pudo evitar gemir contra su piel. Empujó contra su mano.

Sam la apartó con rapidez, solo para ponerse con el cinturón y la cremallera de sus propios vaqueros. Dean estuvo completamente sobre él mientras lo hacía, notando los nudillos de Sam contra la cresta de su sexo, su cuerpo alineado contra el de Sam. Se sostuvo con los brazos para no caer contra sus costillas maltrechas, pero de cintura para abajo… 

La polla de Sam saltó como un resorte entre ellos y,  _ mierda _ , estaba duro como una roca. Dean hundió la cabeza de nuevo en su cuello y chupó y besó y lamió, recordando cómo Sam perdía la puta cabeza cuando se lo hacían. Su hermano comenzó a empujar desde abajo con las caderas y Dean notaba su polla como una barra caliente con la punta mojada contra su vientre. Bajó la mano, pegó un tirón a sus calzoncillos y se alineó con él.

Sam gruñó y buscó su boca.

Le besó con hambre, con la lengua mojada y caliente, con jadeos desesperados, mientras sus pollas resbalaban juntas y Dean perdía el maldito juicio. 

一 _ Joder _ 一susurró con el primer tirón del orgasmo. 

El primer chorro lo hizo todo más resbaladizo y justo entonces sintió a Sam. Corriéndose en silencio, con los ojos apretados, respirando contra él, su polla pulsando contra su vientre, pegada a la suya y Dean pensó que se iba a desmayar de placer.

Cuando comenzó a recuperar el aliento seguían moviéndose uno contra el otro. Se apartó un poco y miró hacia abajo. Había un lío de semen y sudor. La camiseta de Sam, aunque se había enrollado hacia arriba, estaba hecha un desastre. 

一Joder. Necesito una ducha 一musitó Sam, con la respiración desacompasada.

Dean miró de nuevo hacia abajo. 

A la polla de su hermano.

No había suficiente luz, pero bastaba para adivinar la silueta y Dean… tenía muy buena memoria.

Y había sido él quien había cortado aquello. Pero…

Sobre manos y rodillas, gateó hacia atrás sobre el colchón. Hasta que estuvo a la altura. Entonces se agachó y besó la punta de la polla de Sam; solo un beso, pero los labios un poco abiertos, el sabor de los dos en su lengua.

Sam gimió.

Dean miró hacia arriba y allí estaba, la mirada de Sam también.

Se movió hacia la izquierda, bajó sobre el hueso de la cadera y chupó sobre la marca que había hecho antes. La cabeza de Sam cayó hacia atrás. 

一 _ Mierda _ . Dean… 

Succionó hasta el dolor. Lamió y besó, y luego volvió a chupar. La respiración de Sam era un completo desastre. 

Dean cogió otra vez su polla y esta vez se la metió en la boca, dejando que el sabor de los dos inundara sus sentidos. Quería saber si Sam aún era capaz de hacer aquello. Le dejó moverse contra él, sobre su lengua. Absorbió cada jadeo, cada embate y cada pulso salado. 

Absorbió el roce de sus dedos entre su pelo.

Luego rodó hacia un lado, exhausto. No físicamente. 

Quería gritar con cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando la respiración de los dos comenzó a parecerse a la humana, Sam comenzó a moverse.

Dean abrió los ojos, mirando al techo.

一¿Dónde vas?

Sam se quejó en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo. Luego se quitó la camiseta con esfuerzo.

一Ducha.

一¿Necesitas ayuda?

一No.

La puerta del baño se cerró y Dean se quedó tumbado esperando su turno.

Pero el sueño le venció.


End file.
